The Legend of France Tarub
by InggriSealand
Summary: Jaka Tarub versi France? tau sih kalau Jaka Tarub dan France sama-sama mesum gara-gara ngintip Bidadari mandi. tapi ini lebih ancur kalau France yang melakukannya. kok bisa? silahkan baca adegan manis -emang gula- FrUk di cerita ini


**Title: The Legend of France Tarub**

**Fandom: Fruk Maniac and Jaka Tarub**

**Pairing/Characters: France/Uk, America, Italy, Jerman, Japan, China, Russia**

**Rating: K+**

**Language : sepertinya sudah jelas sekali kalau bahasanya Indonesia**

**Disclaimer Axis Power Hetalia, Hetalia World Series is NOT Mine… and of course FrUk or maybe France and Uk's pairing is not mine… I just their Fans.. and Jaka Tarub is Legend of Indonesia**

**XXX**

Alkisah hiduplah seorang pria mesum nan narsis yang bernama France. Ia sangat senang berburu dan merayu Wanita. France selalu dijauhi oleh penduduk Desa karena kemesumannya, namun, France tidak pernah memikirkan tingkah tetangga-tetangganya. Suatu hari, hujan turun dengan lebatnya. France sedih karena ia tidak dapat berburu binatang dan merayu Wanita. Ia bermuram durja di dalam Rumahnya dan berharap hujan tidak berlangsung lama. Dan benar saja, harapannya terkabul. France segera bergegas keluar sambil membawa bunga Rose dan Panah miliknya. Ia melihat Pelangi warna-warni yang membentang di angkasa luas dengan senyuman mesum miliknya.

"Hari ini aku akan pergi ke Sungai Nil ah" Gumamnya.

France pun pergi kesungai Nil. Ia berjalan tanpa mempedulikan Tanah yang lembab dan bahkan Kodok lewat.

Sesampainya disana, tiba-tiba France mendengar suara canda dan tawa. Penasaran, France melihat kearah sungai dari balik semak-semak. Wajahnya memerah seketika saat melihat Tujuh Bidadari sedang asyik Mandi sambil bercanda-canda.

"Woohoo, Ganteng-ganteng, Gan" Ucap France.

Pembaca pasti heran mengapa France berkata 'Ganteng' kepada Tujuh Bidadari tersebut? Itu dikarenakan, ketujuh Bidadari itu tak lain adalah Italy yang mempunyai selendang Coklat, Jerman yang pakai selendang Kuning, Jepang dengan selendang Hitam, China dengan selendang Merah, England dengan selendang Hijau, dan America dengan selendang Orange, Russia dengan selendang warna Pink-Tentu saja France tidak tahu warna selendang mereka-.

France menatap kearah mereka dengan tatapan nafsu dan liar. Seakan-akan dia adalah Srigala yang sedang ingin memburu mangsanya. Tak lama, entah karena mendapatkan Ilham atau memang seharusnya, ia melihat kearah selendang-selendang yang tergeletak di dekatnya. Tak lama, ia mencuri selendang-selendang itu tanpa sepengetahuan para Bidadari.

"Aih, selendangnya para Bidadari, tapi kok bau apek semua ya?" Gumam France dengan senyuman mesum. "Tau sih kalau Ada pelangi, artinya Bidadari Turun untuk Mandi. Pantas saja selendangnya bau apek semua, wong mandinya setiap ada Pelangi"

France mulai memilah-milah selendang dengan menyium baunya –udah kaya Srigala beneran-.

"Yang Kuning sepertinya rajin Olahraga, jadi baunya nyengat banget" gumam France lalu menyisihkan selendang Kuning. "Yang Hitam Hampirlah, yang Orange juga kayaknya banyak makan, baunya makanan, yang Coklat sepertinya terlalu bersih, yang merah ngejreng beut, yang Pink, masa cowok pakai warna Pink? Yang-"

France melirik satu-satunya selendang yang tersisa, yaitu selendang warna Hijau. Dan entah kenapa ia malah menginginkan selendang tersebut. Ia mengembalikan semua selendang ke Tempat asalnya kecuali selendang berwarna Hijau.

Tidak lama setelah France mengembalikan selendang-selendang tersebut, para Bidadaripun selesai mandi.

"Wah, mengasyikan, ya?" Tukas Italy dengan bahagianya. Iapun mengambil selendangnya dan memakainya.

"Iya" jawab Jerman seraya memakai selendangnya juga.

"Kapan-kapan mandi disini lagi, ya!" Ucap America dengan semangat dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Italy dan Jerman.

"Iya. Siapa tau bisa ketemu Kuda Nil" seru China.

"Jangan mentang-mentang namanya sama dengan Kuda Nil!" Tukas Jepang.

"Sungai Nil dan Kuda Nil, keren ya" Ucap Russia.

Semua telah selesai memakai selendangnya kecuali seorang. Semua Bidadari terheran-heran melihat England yang sejak tadi diam seperti patung –lebih tepatnya pucat pasi-.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jerman penasaran.

"Kenapa kau tidak pakai Selendangmu?" Tanya America.

"S,Selendangku tidak ada" Jawab England.

Semua tersentak kaget dan melihat kearah tempat mereka menaruh selendang.

"Kok bisa hilang?" Tanya Italy.

"Entahlah" Jawab England.

"Mungkin kau lupa taruh dimana?" Seru America sambil makan Hamburger yang entah darimana asalnya.

"Tidak! Aku ingat sekali tadi aku taruh disini!"

"Lalu kamu bagaimana? Pelangi sebentar lagi akan hilang, sudah tidak ada waktu untuk mencarinya" Ucap Japan.

"Kalau tidak pakai selendang, kau tidak bisa pulang"

"Guys, pelanginya sebentar lagi akan menghilang. Kita harus cepat-cepat!" ucap Russia.

"Aah, harus buru-buru!"

"Hei, lalu aku bagaimana?" Tanya England.

Semua terdiam melihat England yang tampangnya sudah mau menangis.

"Kami akan datang lagi kesini kalau ada pelangi lagi" Ucap America dengan entengnya.

Lalu mereka melambaikan tangan mereka kearah England dengan airmata buaya. Akhrinya mereka menghilang bersamaan dengan menghilangnya pelangi.

"Brengsek! Dasar tidak setia kawan! Kalian seenaknya saja meninggalkanku!" teriak England kesal bercampur sedih.

England yang tidak tahu harus bagaimana terdiam untuk memikirkan bagaimana ia selanjutnya. Ia benar-benar sudah kehilangan akal sehingga ia berkata

"Siapa saja yang menemukan selendang Hijau milikku, aku berjanji akan menjadi pengantinnya. Siapa saja! Mau Manusia, kek, mau Binatang, kek, mau Benda kek, siapa kek, balikin ooh ooh balikin!" teriak England yang udah kedinginan didalam air tersebut.

Mendangar teriakan itu, Francepun muncul dengan gagahnya sehingga membuat England sedikit ilfil.

"Ma Cherrie, sepertinya aku mendengar bahwa putrid berkata akan menikah dengan orang yang menemukan selendang Hijau milik Putri?" ucap France.

"Iya. Kau menemukannya? Cepat kau berikan padaku! Aku sudah kedinginan"

"Sebelum kuberikan, maukah kau berjanji padaku?"

"Apa?"

"Kau harus mau menikah denganku dan mencintaiku"

"Enak aja. Gw Cuma bilang kalau mau menikah saja, ga pake Cinta!" Bentak England.

"Yaudah, ga saya balikin"

"Eh, iya, saya janji akan mencintai kamu juga" ucap England sedikit kesal. "So, Balikin Selendang gw!"

France pun mengembalikan selendang milik England.

**XXX**

Sejak kejadian itu, England dan France pun resmi menikah. Namun mereka belum juga dikaruniai anak. Bagaimana mereka bisa dikaruniai anak? Ada dua alasan mengapa mereka tidak dikaruniai, yang pertama, jelas karena mereka berdua adalah Cowok. Dan cowokpun tidak bisa menghasilkan anak, kecuali Allah menghendaki. Dan yang kedua adalah, setiap France ingin melakukan hubungan Suami-Istri, England selalu menghantamnya tanpa ampun. Hidup mereka tidak bisa dibilang Harmonis.

Sejak menikah, pekerjaan rumah sudah dibagi. England yang membersihkan Rumah sedangkan France yang berburu dan masak. Begitulah hubungan Rumah Tangga mereka. Suatu hari, saat France sedang berburu, England mengetahui bahwa Saudara-saudaranya yang ternyata melupakannya, datang kembali ke Bumi untuk mandi di Sungai Nil. Ia segera mengambil selendangnya dan pergi ke Sungai tersebut. Ia menulis Surat kepada France dengan isi

Aku akan kembali ke Khayangan, selamat Tinggal

Sesampainya di Sungai Nil, adegan mengharukan pertemuan kembali sesame Saudara pun tidak terlaksanakan. England terlanjur kesal pada mereka dan akhirnya menjitak mereka satu persatu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan selendang itu?" Tanya Japan.

"Seorang pria mesum mengembalikannya padaku"

"Lalu?"

"Aku menikahinya. Tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa antara kami"

"Tidak apa-apa bila kau pulang ke Khayangan?" Tanya Jerman.

"Tidak apa-apa" ucap England menutupi wajah bersalah karena diam-diam pergi dari France.

"Kalau begitu, ayo pulang" ucap Italy.

Dan merekapun kembali ke Khayangan. Namun England tiba-tiba jadi berat hati untuk pulang ke Khayangan.

Sementara itu, dirumah France membaca isi surat dari England. Ia tersenyum kecil, Senyuman hampa.

"Padahal aku mendapatkan daging Kuda dan berencana akan makan mewah malam ini" ucap France sedih. "Aah, lagi-lagi aku sendiri"

France menghela nafas panjang dan bersiap-siap untuk memasak. Saat sedang ingin menyiapkan wajan, tiba-tiba pintu Rumahnya terbuka lebar dengan kencangnya. France tersentak dan menengok kearah pintu tersebut. Ia melihat England dengan selendang Hijaunya.

"England?" ucap France. "Bukannya kau pulang ke Khayangan?"

England masih diam. Wajahnya bagaikan Tomat yang matang. "Aku ga bisa pulang, Dasar Bodoh!"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah berjanji, kan?" pekik England.

France terdiam mengingat janji yang pernah terikrar. Ia lalu tersenyum senang.

"Apa kau senyam-senyum?" kesal England dengan wajah merah merona.

"Kau mencintaiku?" Tanya France. "Aku mencintaimu"

"Bodoh! Jangan bicara yang macam-macam!"

"J-Taime"

England terdiam dengan wajah yang malu untuk seketika. Lalu ia menerjang memeluk France hingga terjatuh.

"I Love You"

Beginilah Ending dari France Tarub. Mereka pun akhirnya hidup bahagia untuk selamannya.


End file.
